Death Rises
" Legandary, who was born of Love, who was born of the Owl, who was born of Clover, will save the Clans. " Legandarykit is a young she kit when her brother, Clawkit dies, feeling lonely, she must find a way to survive, for the Clans. Laceheart, is a young she cat who is too eager to have kits, gets in trouble when Bloodstream makes her an 'apprentice ' in his KitClan.... Who will save her? Prologue " Owlstar! " called a voice, Owlstar definitely recognized this voice- her kit, Loveheart. Owlstar raced up, overjoyed that Loveheart was able to come in her dreams- just to visit her! Owlstar sniffed, her daughter smelt different.... Then it hit her, kits! " How are you? " Owlstar ask, worried. " I am fine! " Loveheart purred, her long white fur was merely touching the ground, her fur was not as long as most, "Kits?" Ask Owlstar, Loveheart's eyes widened , surprised. " How did you know? " she ask. " A good guess. " purred Owlstar, " I have a feeling they will save the Clans one day. " CHAPTER One Legandaryheart, a golden she cat, watched her former mate, Foxheart flirting with Appledash. He does not know that I am expecting his kits, Legandaryheart snarled, Trying out my kit, huh? Legandaryheart walked toward him, purring. " Hi, Appledash, don't listen to this mousebrain. " she purred, leading Appledash away from him. "But why, Legandaryheart?" Ask Appledash, purring. " Come with me, " Legandaryheart said. Appledash followed her, saying that Stripedash, Appledashes kit was grown up. " Don't let him fool you! " Legandaaryheart hissed, sighing. Water, Appledashes mate was killed by a unknown tom. Appledash looked up at her mother, " why would I like him? " she hissed, laying down. " So, your having kits? " Appledashes voice was hurt, because Bloodstream, her father and Legandaryheart's mate had been killed by the same Tom that Water had been killed by. Legandaryheart sighed, "Yes, sadly." Legandaryheart was then upset, and had betrayed her mate! Chapter two Laceheart looked past Weatherpool, the Clans medic. The gathering was going fine. " Sadly, Stormstar has died, and I am now Lovestar. " meowed Lovestar finishing her news, glancing at Honeystar. Honeystar nodded, "Stormstar will be missed." Her voice full of grief. " You, Lovestar, must grief more, because he was your mate. " Spottedheart, deputy of Roseclan meowed. Lovestar nodded, " Yes, Spottedheart, I do. " Spottedheart then sat down, her eyes full of grief. Stormstar was a popular cat in threw the clans. Honeystar nodded to Lovestar, grief in her eyes as she spoke: " Stormstar will be missed. Poor little Laceheart, she didn't know her father. " Laceheart and Lovestar stiffened, because they both knew that Hankheart, Fernclan's deputy was the real father of Laceheart. Laceheart risked a glance at Hankheart, who was stiff too. "Perhaps Stormstar was glad to go, because he would be in starclan..." Laceheart quickly called. Lovestar glanced at her daughter , with a nod of 'good job' . Laceheart then herd Honeystar speak, "All is good in my clan, we even have a new litter of kits." Honeystar then nodded to Pedalstar, who was a new leader with a new clan. " Well, in my clan all is well... We even have a new cat.. Bloodfang. He wants to rename my clan 'CoolClan' I don't know why. " Pedalstar meowed, stiffening as bushes rustled. Out came a tom, who was grey with a ginger muzzle. "Hello, cats! I would like to make a clan! Who will join? It is a clan where you, fellow cats can be cool me!" Laceheart herd a voice call out: " I will join! " it was Stripedash. Stripedash stepped foward. Appledash, Stripedash's mother stiffened. Category:Characters in Death Rises Category:Books Category:Death Rises